Model for me
by North13
Summary: Lars hires Mathew to model for him to draw realistically. But, he may be developing feelings for the body he sees everyday. He wants to fall in love with his personality too, but that Mathew keeps covered up.
1. Chapter 1

Mathew went to knock on the door of his new part-time employer. He had just recently finished his high school education and was spending a year traveling abroad before he joined the workforce of his homeland in Canada.

His expenses had not been too high as he had been couch surfing, so he hadn't needed to rent a room or anything, he had just needed to find a way to pay for his food, showers, and other basic needs. To give himself some experience, to cover his costs of living, and to fill out his extra time he had been doing little odd jobs everywhere he went using his visa. His year away from home was spent entirely in Europe, except for the small stop the plane had taken in the States, and where he was now was in the Netherlands. He had just come here from France and was looking for a job to do while he was there. A small advertisement for work in the paper had caught his eye. It was the first job he had seen.

The description as far as Mathew could tell was to help someone in their house doing small things needed for their job. It sounded okay and he was only going to be here for the next five months before he went home so Mathew had called in to ask for the address he needed to go to in order to accept the job and had headed out.

The house he was directed to was in a nice enough urban neighborhood, it didn't seem like it would be very dangerous. It was all brick apartment styled houses, all of them really well kept and clean looking. 'So far so good.' Then the door opened up in front of Mathew to the sight of a young male not much older than Mathew was with brown gelled up hair sticking up all over the place like a hedgehog and a noticeable scar coming down from his hair line. The person's clothes were rumpled, as if he had fallen asleep while wearing them and there was a thick smell of pot rolling off of him, it seemed to cling to the man's clothes. 'Alright then, that's not so good, let's just hope I don't have asthma like my mom does.'

_Pov change_

Lars opened up his door to a small blond male standing on his doorstep. 'Oh yeah, someone called about the job offer I put out. I guess this must be him.' His wavy hair was long enough to brush his slim shoulders lightly when he moved. He was dressed nicely in a casual t-shirt and greyish brown baggy cargo pants held up with a brown belt. His face was heart shaped and feminine, with wide purple eyes, long enough to notice golden eyelashes, and a small button nose. 'He's cute. No, that was bad to think of his definite future employee, bad, don't think like that. Very cute. I said to stop thinking like that. Stupid mind thoughts, messing with me.' Lars grumbled in his head. Then his brain took another thought detour. 'Is this the same guy that called me? Then again, the guy on the phone's voice was pretty quiet and girly. So, same person then? He looks like a girl; is he a girl? Nah, he doesn't have boobs, so I guess he is a guy then. What guy wears his hair like a girl?'

The stranger was still looking at him, he seemed to be getting very anxious at the attention Lars was aiming at him, he was showing little nervous habits, fidgeting with his shirt and such. So Lars awkwardly stuck out his hand to introduce himself before hurrying to invite the guy in before he was scared off. As the person passed him he nodded to acknowledge that he had heard his quiet mumble of "Um, hello, uh, um, my name is Mathew."

'Great, he probably only speaks in English. And he's kind of awkward. Well, I know how to speak English so this shouldn't be too hard to do.'

"Uh, my name is Lars. Do you want to come upstairs now and I'll show you what I would like you to do for me? You know, for the job?"

Mathew nodded, "Sure." His voice was still quiet. That would be fine though, Lars hated loud noises. This would work out perfectly for both of them.


	2. Chapter 2

"Move a bit that way. Wait, stop, yeah that's good. Can you stay like that for a bit?" Lars asked looking at Mathew from behind the canvas he was working on.

"Yeah, I can." Mathew nodded back from on top of Lars' bed, then remembered that he was supposed to stay still and stiffened. He'd been modelling for Lars for over three hours now, posing the best that he could with his limited expertise for him to draw. His muscles were stiff and his arms were starting to hurt and shake from him leaning his weight back on them for a very long time now.

He'd accepted the job once it had been explained to him. He had thought it sounded like something interesting to do and it was something he could tell his papa about when he went home. His papa would like him doing this as a job. His dad might freak out though and try to tell him that modelling was incredibly inappropriate, even though he still had his clothes on. It was still only the second day of doing this after all. His dad would find something wrong with what he was doing, then go balistic. He didn't know how his brother, Alfred, would react though. He would probably react positively. His brother always had a good outlook on life. Alfred could find the good in everything it seemed. He would probably say that him modelling was cool. He was a very predictable person sometimes.

Mathew sighed and turned his gaze without moving his head towards the only window in the room. He was glad that he had this to look at as it was very boring doing nothing at all for hours on end. It was the only thing he disliked about this job. The boredom, it was suffocating. But, the window was nice to look out of; it distracted him from the only other source of entertainment in the room, the person painting in front of him.

Lars finished drawing with a sigh, slowly putting down all his supplies neatly and stretching. As he went to wash his brushes with turpentine before he washed again with water and soup to put them away he heard Mathew get off of his bed, he could hear it creaking a bit he would need to get that fixed, and pad over to the not quite finished drawing he'd been working on.

"Do you like it?"

"Oh Lars, it's beautiful."

"Hmph." Lars nodded and finished putting away his art supplies, the room was as neat as he could get it now. "Would you like a glass of water?"

"Sure." Mathew said.

It was as he was fishing two glasses out of his cupboard and pouring some water into both of them that a thought occured to him.

"Hey, um, do you have somewhere to stay? Like somewhere you can stay at permanently while you're working here? You're only here tempoarily right? Do you have decent housing?"

Mathew thought about it, accepting the glass that Lars handed over to him. "Hmm, not really. I'm just staying at a motel down the street aways."

Lars nodded. They were silent for a while. Then Lars spoke, "Would you like to stay here then? It won't cost you anything and Lord knows this place is big enough for two people to fit inside comfortably."

Mathew smiled. "Sure, I'd like that. That's very kind of you."

Lars placed his glass down on the counter beside him and started walking towards the stairs. "It's no problem. If you've decided, I can help you move any stuff you have tonight then. But, first, we have work to do. Let's go." Lars called down as he vanished up the stairs to his work room.

Mathew sighed, set his own glass of water down, and followed him up the stairs. His muscles were already aching from earlier and the sore feeling coming from them was protesting against the thought of what he would be doing for the next while, using them.


End file.
